1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake control system and method for an automotive vehicle, especially is suitable for the brake control system and method for the automotive vehicle which are capable of controlling a braking force for each of road wheels individually and separately from a brake operation state by a vehicle driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Japanese Patent Application First Publication No. 2003-172385 published on Jun. 20, 2003 (which corresponds to a U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,433 issued on Jan. 6, 2004) exemplifies a previously proposed brake control system in which a quality of a friction material of a brake unit is adjusted so that a braking force (=a frictional coefficient of the friction material) is increased along with an increase in a braking passage time, viz., a decrease of a vehicle traveling velocity up to a predetermined region and, thereafter, the braking force is made constant or made substantially constant. Thus, a compatibility between a sense of security on an movement of the braking force with respect to an operation at the first half of braking and a suppression of a self-oscillation and an easiness in a fine adjustment such as the adjustment of a stopped position of the vehicle at the latter half of braking is achieved.